Twisted Union
by tinylexie
Summary: Abraxas's and Voldemort's first meeting and the beginning of their alliance.


**Author's Note****: I can't find anywhere what year Abraxas Malfoy was born, so I decided to make him older than Voldemort but slightly younger than Dumbledore.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At first, Abraxas did not show much interest in the news that a new Dark Lord was apparently rising. In his lifetime, Abraxas had encountered many wizards and witches that thought themselves to be great, only for them to soon be defeated.<p>

It soon became clear to Abraxas, however, that this new Dark Lord, Voldemort, was different from all the rest. This Lord Voldemort seemed to actually have some real power and abilities, and he also seemed to know what he was doing. And Abraxas agreed with Voldemort that Muggles and Mudbloods needed to be exterminated. There were a threat and a taint to the Wizarding World.

Abraxas, therefore, quickly became determined to meet Voldemort. He needed to see for himself if it would be worth his time and effort to have anything to do with Voldemort.

But first, Abraxas had to find him.

Fortunately, though, Abraxas had always been good at gathering information. He knew where to look and who to talk to.

It did not take Abraxas long to learn that Voldemort's main headquarters was the Riddle House.

Abraxas found it curious that Voldemort would set up base in a Muggle house, but he also found it to be very fitting. Voldemort, after all, was seeking to eliminate the Muggle population; so it was truly ironic and fitting that he would operate from a Muggle house.

Abraxas liked the way that Voldemort thought.

* * *

><p>There were wards around the Riddle House, but Abraxas (with some degree of difficulty) was able to get past them. Voldemort definitely had lots of potential, but it was also clear that he was in need of some help.<p>

And Abraxas intended to be the help that Voldemort needed.

* * *

><p>It was clear that Voldemort was caught by surprise by Abraxas's sudden and unexpected appearance.<p>

Quicker than the eye could blink, both men had their wands out and pointed at the other.

"I did not come here as an enemy," Abraxas spoke calmly.

"Then why are you here?" Voldemort snarled. "And why shouldn't I just kill you?"

"You shouldn't underestimate me, my Lord," Abraxas replied, not flinching for even a second. "I got past your protective wards with barely any problems. Perhaps _you_ should be the one worried about getting killed."

Voldemort laughed. "You cannot kill me. I am immortal."

"Oh, so you have successfully made yourself at least one Horcrux," Abraxas remarked casually. "That is very impressive indeed. It is hard to find the knowledge on how to make one, and it is even harder to actually do it."

The Dark Lord was once again taken by surprise. "You are well-learned," he admitted.

"I am Abraxas Malfoy."

"I thought so," Voldemort replied. "Your hair is very distinctive."

It was Abraxas's turn to laugh.

"Why have you come here, Abraxas?" Voldemort asked, his voice notably less hostile than it had been at the beginning.

"To see if the stories told about you have any truth," Abraxas answered.

"And what conclusion have you come to?"

"You have lots of potential, but you still have lots to learn."

"And you intend to be my teacher," Voldemort said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I could be of great assistance to you," Abraxas responded. "I have also delved deeply into the Dark Arts, and my library at Malfoy Manor is very extensive. I have books about Dark Magic that you will not be able to find anywhere else."

"And what will you want in return for providing me with all this insistence?" Voldemort asked.

"To rule beside you as an equal when the world is finally yours," Abraxas answered.

"As an equal? I am Lord Voldemort. I do not have any equals."

"Then we will have no deal, and you will never reach your full potential," Abraxas returned smoothly. "I will give you the respect that you deserve, my Lord, but I will not be your servant. My left arm will remain unMarked."

Abraxas deliberately turned his back to Voldemort.

"Wait," Voldemort spoke sharply. "You are married, are you not?"

"I desire an heir to continue my family line," Abraxas replied, slowly turning around, a bored expression on his face.

"Promise me your heir," Voldemort said, "and I will accept your terms."

"Then as soon as my wife gives me a son," Abraxas spoke, "he will be yours to Mark and to do with as you please, short of killing him, of course. I will need him to continue the family line, after all."

"I will have no problem with that," Voldemort replied.

"Then we have a deal," Abraxas responded. "I will set it up so that you may enter my manor whenever you please, just as long as you don't make it difficult for me to reenter here."

"The wards I placed around this house should have been impenetrable," Voldemort muttered, "yet you managed to get past them with no ill effects. Never fear, Abraxas, I will not try to keep you out. You will always be welcomed here."

"Then I look forward to our next meeting, my Lord," Abraxas smiled, his tone respectful but not submissive. For him, "my Lord" would always be about respect but never about submission.

And he knew that Voldemort realized that.

Abraxas turned and left.

* * *

><p>For several moments, Voldemort just stood there. He despised the idea of someone daring to consider themselves an equal to him, but he also could not deny that Abraxas would be a formidable and dangerous enemy if he was not kept satisfied. Besides, this relationship with the Malfoy patriarch could definitely be beneficial in many ways.<p>

And it certainly didn't hurt that Abraxas had promised him a servant along with all his assistance.

Yes, this was going to be a wonderful partnership indeed. Never let it be said that Lord Voldemort couldn't be flexible when it was absolutely necessary.


End file.
